Polar Opposites
by domstang68
Summary: Sonic is the best academic student in the school. And Amy is the head cheerleader with a broken life. What could ever happen if these two managed to clash together? Rated for swearing and plenty of upcoming suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Polar Opposites

A/N: In this story, Sonic and Amy are both 17, go to the same school, and are in the same grade.

Sonic was just your average computer nerd. Minus the big thick black rimmed glasses, he always wore kiakis and long sleeve collared shirts, with no less than 2 pens and one pencil in the breast pocket. He always had a backpack with his two laptops and all his school supplies. He never played sports, was awkward when he talked to people and hardly had any friends, except for a fox named Tails.

Him and Tails were best friends. They usually worked on super complicated projects together, such as the design of Tails' new car, the X-Tornado. Sonic was the computer genius, Tails was a mechanical god. This made them the highest ranking students in the school, and being seniors, meant they were getting a lot of free rides for different colleges.

However, this really didn't help Sonic in the female department; having never had a girlfriend, or even kissing one. The only interaction he had with females was the hugs from his mother, who was a great supporter of Sonic and loved him dearly. HIs father was the same way, and both of them always said that girlfriends weren't really important, and that he was fine the way he was, and one day, someone would come along who appreciated him just for himself.

He wished that would become true someday. But for now, he wasn't too concerned. In fact, it wasn't even on his mind, because he always had other things to keep him busy. Between being the head of the school's IT department, one of the judges on the science fair panel (due to smashing the national competition by a mile and a half), all of his advanced AP classes, and his tutoring other students, he hardly had time for that sort of thing anyway.

On the other side of the world, there was this girl named Amy. She was the head cheerleader for the football team, one of the most popular girls in school, and somewhat smart. It wasn't to say she was dumb, but she certainly could not be classified as a nerd. She was decently smart, but didn't take honors classes or anything. Her dad was long gone, leaving her as a 3 year old child. Her mom worked three jobs to keep things afloat at home. She had no siblings.

Her "friends" were really just jealous and friends with her to boost their status. She had also dated like 6 guys from the football team, but never took any of them seriously. She couldn't. They all moved too fast, and just wanted to get physical, and she wasn't ready for that. Knowing what happened to her mother, she wasn't going to repeat the cycle. She would only let it get as far as kissing, so her relationships would never go very long. She never considered a boy just a normal friend; she never thought she could find one good enough.

One day, she was sitting at home typing a paper on her computer, when the screen froze and the computer would not respond. "Dammit, this paper is due tomorrow!" Amy swore at the computer, hoping it would come back to life, but it was just frozen. She tried restarting it, but it completely failed and wouldn't restart. "If I can't get this paper done, I'm fucked and will need to take English again, which is going to hold me back another year in that hellhole." She pulled out the help desk card. Scanning over it, she finsally found the main troubleshooter, somebody by the name of Sonic Hedgehog. "Well, here goes nothing." Amy picked up her phone and dialed the number with her fingers crossed.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was at home, relaxing. It was the first time in a while he remembered not doing anything. All homework was done, Tails was with his girlfriend Cream, so there was no project work to be done, and although he was on call tonight for the IT desk, nobody had called for help. When he got home, he decided to be lazy and threw on a pair of dark gym shorts with a black T-Shirt. Doing lots of heavy lifting for Tails because he was much larger than him, Sonic had packed on some decent muscle. Nothing too overpowering, but certainly noticeable in this outfit.

Suddenly, the phone in his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out to see a random number on the screen. "Well, at least I got to relax a little bit." thought Sonic as he swiped up to answer. "Hello, this is Sonic Hedgehog." A girl started talking to him. "Hi, my name is Amy and my computer has completely stopped working on me. I have an English paper due tomorrow and I really need to get this issue fixed." The girl sounded desperate. "Ok Amy, I just need some information real fast and I will be on my way." Sonic got her address and grabbed the keys for his mother's car. They were out and about and knew he needed it for his on call days so they didn't mind if he took it.

Sonic grabbed a spare laptop and a couple CD's and hopped in the car on his way over. He hit the wireless button on the radio and the music from his phone played. Although he couldn't dance, he really liked electronic dance music anyway, and always was interested to try making it in his spare time. If he had spare time that is. He pulled into the driveway of a very small white house. It honestly looked like it had maybe 2 or 3 rooms. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

Amy was busy doing laundry when the door rang. "Good, he is finally here." Amy thought as she rushed to the door. She brushed herself off and opened the door to see a blue hedgehog standing at the door. She gulped a little. He had green eyes, and was fairly toned for her idea of a computer nerd. "Hmm, he is kinda cute. I wonder why I've never seen him at school before. Oh, right, SAY SOMETHING AMY." "Hello Sonic, thanks for coming on short notice." Amy let him in the house. It had a bathroom, one bedroom, and a family room / kitchen. It was small, but served her and her mother's needs.

When Sonic opened the door, his pupils dilated all the way. Before him was a beautiful pink hedgehog, about 4 inches shorter than him. She too had green eyes, like pools of emerald. She wore just a plain white t-shirt with short athletic shorts. She wasn't well endowed, but it wasn't like she was flat chested or anything. "I guess she had the same lazy time idea I had." thought Sonic as he walked through the door. He noticed it was really warm in her house, or was it just him?

"So, where is the computer?" Amy pulled him into the bedroom to the computer desk. For about 20 minutes, he worked his magic until it was running normally again. Amy was very happy that things were all fixed. "Good, I might not fail school now." Even thought she did not know him, she gave him a quick hug with a small "Thank you!" Sonic was taken aback by the hug, but patted her on the back to signify hugging back. He walked out of the house into his car and drove himself home.

Amy closed the door and a lot of questions started probing her mind. "He was kinda cute. AMY! He's a nerd! A loser! You wouldn't want to be caught dead with him!" And yet, just this simple experience seemed different. Usually, when guys came over, they had this lustful look in their eyes. She knew what they wanted. Even if they were there to just "hang out". Hell, even people that came to see her mom, or people who were fixing the numerous broken things in the house always felt her up with their eyes. She could just tell. Yet, Sonic showed no such thoughts. He actually seemed a little surprised when he first saw her, but he certainly was the first guy she met that didn't want to just take her clothes off and get physical with her. He seemed quite nice actually. Very quiet.

Sonic's mind was clouded as he drove back to his house. "What is wrong with me? I have seen plenty of girls before; how come this is so different? She is the head cheerleader anyway, what would she want with a guy like me? We seem like polar opposites." (A/N: YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE? :D) Sonic shrugged the questions out of his mind and pulled into his driveway. It was getting late anyway, around 10:30, and he actually needed his sleep unlike most of his fellow classmates. He took a quick shower and hopped into bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Amy finally finished her paper, and it was 1:00 AM. She was dead tired, and her mom wasn't home. "Hmph, probably out screwing another guy." she thought as she locked the door. She took a quick shower, and hopped into bed. Her dreams trailed to a recently found blue hedgehog.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was running away from her house. One of the football players, slightly tipsy, was hot on her heels. He wanted her now, and he didn't care if she wasn't ready. It started so innocently, he just wanted to "hang out". Like usual, their hormones would kick in and they wanted some. Usually, she would put a stop to that quickly and that would end things. But, this guy was determined. He pulled out the bottle of vodka he brought and started to chug. HE tried to offer it to her, but she refused. He immediately got irate and she ran out the door in fear. Which brings us to now.

She was running down the street, trying to get anyone's attention, but it was dark and late. Suddenly, she ran into something. Or, by the feel of it, someone. She felt a hand clamp around her screaming mouth and someone pull her close. The drunken boy kept on running, calling her name softly, oblivious to the fact that he lost her.

A semi familiar voice whispered in her ear. "It's ok Amy. I'll protect you." She stopped screaming and turned around to see that it was Sonic holding her. Her eyes met his and he had a worrying look in his eyes. She just buried her face in his chest and he picked her up carefully; Amy shaking in his arms. They went back to her house and he opened the door. They walked in, and he placed her on the couch. When he let go, she felt like a good warm feeling had escaped her. He turned around to leave when Amy got up and grabbed his arm.

"Please Sonic, stay here. I don't want to be alone." Amy pleaded with her voice and her eyes. Sonic seemed nervous, but he smiled and nodded his head. He laid on the couch beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her. She fell asleep in his arms, for once feeling warm and safe…

The alarm startled Amy. "7:15!? I missed the bus and I'm going to be late! Shit!" She threw on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. Having no time to put on make up, she grabbed her school stuff and her paper and flew out the door.

She ran down the sidewalk, running as fast as she could. Unfortunately, a little faster than she could manage, as she tripped over an uneven portion of sidewalk and landed on her hands, scraping her knees a little. She grimaced slightly and picked herself up, careful of her knees. She surveyed her knees, which stung a little but wasn't too bad. Just then, she heard a voice from her right. "Amy?"

She turned a little to see Sonic had rolled down the window. "You okay? That was a big spill you took there. Here, I'll give you a ride." She gladly obliged and walked over to the other side of the car carefully. She opened the door to the passenger side and noticed Sonic was trying to give her something. She looked at the package. "They are bandages. These have antiseptic so you wounds don't get infected." She had no idea what antiseptic meant. But since her wounds weren't going to get infected, good enough. She gladly took them.

She put her seatbelt on and they drove off. She put all the bandaids on her scrapes. Her knees looked like they had tape all over them, but at least they were covered up now. As they drove, her thoughts wandered back to her dream. "Why was I having a nightmare last night? Why, of all people, was it Sonic who saved me? I've only met him 15 hours ago! I mean, he is kinda cute and all, but again, he is a nerd! A loser!" Yet, there was another side of her arguing inside. "He may be a nerd, but he seems so nice. He didn't look at me like a piece of meat. He didn't try to get in my pants either, nor did he even have that vibe." Amy's mind swirled as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Here we are, I hope those bandages do ok. You should take them off towards the end of the day and put fresh ones on to keep everything clean." Amy nodded her head and said, "Thank you Sonic, for yesterday and today. I appreciate it." She gave him another quick hug and ran off into the building.

"Dammit Amy, why are you hugging him? You shouldn't be trying to indicate to this boy that you like him when you don't! Besides, you know how all guys are." Yet, the other side of her wasn't backing down without a fight. "Amy, you never know. He seems so sweet. Maybe he is different. Maybe you should give him a chance." Amy brushed all her thoughts past her as her "friends" met up with her. Nobody was to know about this. For now.

Sonic was a little taken aback by the hug again. "I wonder why she keeps doing that. I mean, it's not like she likes me or anything. She just met me! Besides, I am a nerd, and she is the head cheerleader. Again, things don't exactly match up between us." Sonic just shrugged his thoughts off and walked to his first class, AP Quantum Physics.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days seemed to crawl by for Amy. Her math test was coming up soon, and she didn't understand a whole lot of it. At least her English paper did well, so that wasn't a concern anymore. Plus, people saw her with Sonic. So, of course, the rumor mill was chugging along. Her "friends" were making fun of her, shunning her from the group, and even a lot of the football players weren't even noticing her. She was basically getting pushed away. To be honest, in some ways she was okay with this, considering she didn't have to deal with everyone. But, she didn't want to lose her image.

Plus, she had been thinking a whole lot about Sonic lately. She couldn't seem to get him out of her head actually. She wanted to think it was bad. She didn't even understand why he was stuck in her head. Not to mention the same nightmare had been repeating itself, just with other football players. It seemed her nightmare was trying to send her a message. Like stay away from all the football players.

"I just hope there isn't something really wrong with me." Amy declared to herself as her last class ended. "Why would I want to date a loser like him? He isn't cool, or interesting. He sits around and plays with computers all day. I am Amy, the head cheerleader of this high school, and I am popular, and cool! No losers for me!" She gave herself a little pep talk before she made her way down to the tutoring center. Usually, you wouldn't find her dead here, but this math test needed to be passed, so it warranted being a little less cool today.

"Hello miss, what subject ya here for today?" said the little rabbit at the counter. Her name tag read "Cream". "Odd name for a rabbit," thought Amy. "I'm here for math." Amy couldn't see through the windows to see who was in there; the windows were made of frosted glass. "Okay then, just follow me." Cream opened the door and she immediately noticed a blue mass sitting in the corner. And by the looks of it, thats where she was going. "Oh no, not again," Amy thought to herself.

"Please tell me she isn't coming my way. Anyway but mine. I have a hard enough time trying to get her off my mind, and yet she keeps coming back into it, physically or in my thoughts," thought Sonic as Amy walked over to the table and gave a semi weak smile. "Here ya go Amy, the best math tutor in the department!" beamed Cream as she walked back to her desk at the front. "Okay Sonic, she is here for math help. Just do the math. Focus on the math." Sonic gulped.

"Ok Amy, well lets start shall we?" …

TWO HOURS LATER

Two hours had passed, and Amy had almost gotten everything. Yet, she still had about 10% of the material she needed help with, and the tutoring center was closing. "Sonic, what am I supposed to do? I haven't gotten everything and I still need some help." Amy learned by watching her mother that pleading with her eyes had gotten her places. However, her mother also provided sexual favors, which wasn't going to be the case here.

Sonic looked into her eyes for a second and saw the pleading, and just couldn't resist her. He was nervous about saying this, but he decided that he was mature enough and could handle it. "Well, Amy, I could come over your house in a few hours and finish. I have to do some work on my major proj… " He was cut short when he was mushed to death by a big hug from her. "Thank you Sonic! Thank you thank you!" She then quickly retreated, realizing she was still somewhat in public, but the only other group of two people in there were not even paying attention.

Sonic never thought he would miss breathing, but in that small instant, he surely did miss it. Although, he certainly didn't mind getting mushed to death by a girl. That was definitely a first, getting hugged by a girl unrelated to him. Even thought it was from Amy, which sent his mind into a slightly dizzying haze from his hormones responding.

Amy, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she just did. "Seriously Amy? Why did you just do that? Now he is going to really think you like him or something. Remember, he is a loser." This time though, the other side of her mind was much more overpowering. "Amy, he is helping you. He is nice to you. In just a few short days, he has almost saved your ass multiple times. Maybe he isn't so bad after all." Amy exchanged cell phone numbers with him and called her mom to come get her.

When Amy got home, she decided to take a short nap. During her nap, she dreamed some more, although it was much more happy than the content of her previous dreams.

Sonic and Amy were alone in the tutoring room. They had finally finished all of the material, and were packing up and getting ready to leave. "Thank you Sonic." She kissed him on the cheek. She must have been in a daze, because she didn't really think a whole lot of it. Sonic seemed stunned, but quickly regained his composure. Amy was walking out of the room when Sonic came up behind her. "Amy?" She turned around to feel his lips on hers, sending sparks flying throughout her entire body.

She jolted up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She had a text. Her heart was racing, like it was going to beat right out of her chest. "I had that for a dream? Really? This is just so weird." Amy thought as she looked at her phone.

Someone has posted a picture of her in the tutoring center, mushing Sonic. "What the fuck!?" thought Amy as she scrolled down. "Lookie here, the head cheerleader has the hots for the school's biggest loser!" She noticed it was also posted to Facebook, and Twitter. "Great. Just fucking great." thought Amy. She clicked the Facebook link and there were already like 50 comments. "Loser." "Seriously, this loser?" "Way to set your standards low." "This guy isn't on the football team!" The list went on and on. Amy just wanted to cry.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. "Coming!" Amy yelled as happily as she could. She quickly shaked the tiredness away and closed out Facebook. She got up to the door and opened it to see Sonic standing there. "Hi Amy, are you ready to finish things?" Amy motioned for him to come inside. "Yes Sonic, let's get this over with." "Before I lose my mind because of you." thought Amy.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic walked through the door. "Here I am again, let's just hope I can focus." Sonic thought to himself as he went over to the table with her. Her mom was not home, yet again, so they were alone in Amy's house. "Alright Amy, so here is where we left off…"

ONE HOUR LATER

It was around 7 o'clock. It had been an hour, and Amy was stuck on a few last concepts. No matter how much effort she put to it, she just wasn't getting it. Sonic noticed she was really flustered, and kinda cute looking that way. "No, pay attention to the material!" Sonic mentally scolded himself. But he could tell she was fried right now. "Alright Amy, lets take a break. you look fried right now, and you aren't going to understand it if you can't focus." Amy just wearily nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sonic could see she had a frown on her face and sadness in her eyes. He tidied up his papers and put away the learned material to clean up the table when he heard a glass shatter.

"Son of a bitch! I am so done with today!" Amy screamed as she sobbed in her kitchen on the floor. She didn't care that Sonic was here, or saw her like this, or anything. She didn't really care if anyone saw her like this now. She just wanted to give up and hide in her house for a while. Not like her mother would care anyway. She was always out and about, either working or "having fun". She never did anything with her mother because she was never around.

Sonic walked into the kitchen and noticed the mess on the floor and the Mountain Dew spilled everywhere. He grabbed some paper towels and put them on the floor to soak up the mess. He then grabbed her broom and swept up the mess and cleaned it all up. He did all this with such blinding speed Amy couldn't believe what she just saw. Sonic then extended his hand out and pulled her to her feet. He walked her over to the couch and sat her down, then sat beside her.

Sonic was never one for talking. He usually didn't very much to other people, let alone girls. But, he could tell she had a lot on her mind. "Amy, what's bothering you?" Amy looked at him with her bloodshot green eyes. Sonic could get lost in those orbs of emerald quite easily. "Sonic, I'm not sure you really want to know. There were things that happened today, yes, but its quite a long story. I'm not real sure anyone would want to know. Or if anyone would really care." Amy let her head drop and her ears folded down. "Well Amy, you seem like a really nice girl, and I know we don't know a whole lot about each other. But I am a good listener, and I am willing to hear all of it." Amy noticed he called her nice; most guys referred to her as basically a piece of meat. Sonic tilted her head back up so her eyes met his. "Really, I will listen."

Amy thought mentally for a moment. "Do you really want to do this? I mean, this is Sonic, the loser of the school." "But he does seem really nice, and certainly seems to care. You have held back for so long, what do you have to lose?" Amy thought about this for a moment. "His eyes are really nice…" She drifted a little. Sonic waved his hand in front of her face. "You there?" Amy snapped out of her small daze.

"Well Sonic, I'm not really sure where to start, so I guess I will start with my dad."

FLASHBACK

Amy was a happy three year old toddler. She was the only child of her parents, but she was okay with it. She had lots of neighbors to play with, so she never felt alone. She was quite carefree, and very curious. It sometimes got her into a little trouble, and she had certainly gotten her fair share of scrapes and bruises, but she was daring, and not afraid of anything. One day, after playing, she walked back to her house to have lunch when she heard screaming in the house.

"Another one? Really? I am your wife! You are married to me. I am supposed to be the only person you mess around with!" Her mom was sobbing. Amy had heard this conversation before. Her dad was doing things. Again. For like the 15th time.

"Well, you never let me have it. You always have some bullshit excuse, like 'My head hurts' or 'I'm on my period'. There is always something; we never do anything anymore! If you did things with me, do you think I would go and search it out from others so much?!" Her father was really angry. They argued a lot, but never like this. Amy was walking towards her bedroom to hide when she heard a loud crack. She saw her dad had a red mark on his face, and he looked pissed.

"You bastard! You said you loved me! But its always about the sex! Whatever happened to being romantic? Did that just go away? Is that all I am good now for, a piece of…" Amy heard something hard hit the ground.

"See what you made me do!? SEE!? I would've never gotten so angry if you had just let me have my way, which then I wouldn't have gone and cheated on you! But this is all your fault!" Her father stormed out of the kitchen. Amy stood there wide eyed, as her mother was on the floor. Her nose was bleeding and her eye was swollen shut. Her father went up the stairs, packed his things, and came back down. "I'm sorry, but I am leaving. You aren't good enough anymore. This just isn't going to work out. Since I obviously can't have my way when I want it, we are done here. Goodbye."

Amy ran towards her dad. "Daddy, please don't go! I don't want you to leave!" Amy was bawling her eyes out. Her father picked her up and said, "When you are older, just remember this. You have to give some to get some." With that, her father practically dropped her on the floor and walked out. She heard a car squeal away, never to be heard again. Amy, still sobbing, ran over to her mother, who picked her up and carried her to the couch. For a long time, they sat there with each other and cried. They cried and cried until they could cry no more."

END FLASHBACK

"From that day forward, my mother was never the same. Her clothing got more revealing. She started to drink a lot. She used drugs. She's gotten beaten here and there. She had lots of boyfriends, but they just wanted to have sex with her, which she just lets them have it. She is always out partying or working. It's a wonder sometimes she doesn't have another kid." Amy's eyes threatened to release the flood again. "The worst part is the relationship between me and my mom crumbled as we got older. She hardly speaks to me much, and I rarely ever see her. It's a wonder we live in the same house sometimes. She is always sleeping at some random guy's house, so I learned to fend for myself." Her voice was starting to break, she knew she couldn't hold back the flood.

Sonic was utterly dumbfounded by what he heard. In the past few days, she had seemed to be such a nice girl. Yet, her past was surely a broken one. He certainly felt sorry for her, but he also felt this growing unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wrapped an arm around her, somewhat reluctantly, and ran his hand through her quills.

"Hey Amy, it's ok. I think your dad was a real jerk. Your mom doesn't seem much better. But, you shouldn't let that define you. You seem like such a nice girl. And…" Sonic was sweating a little bit. "I think you are really pretty."

Amy's ears perked up when she heard that. "You really think so?" Sonic replied, "Yes Amy, I do. You have so much under that outer shell that truly makes you, but nobody seems to ever want to try and break through it. I think you are really interesting too." Sonic's face was turning super bright red.

Amy was a little stunned herself. "Nobody has ever called me pretty before. At least, not in a sweet way. And maybe he is right. I do tend to hide a lot of things. Wow, his face is really red." "Well, if you think so, there is always more I could tell." Sonic had a little adrenaline running through him, and felt a little bold and daring. "Sure Amy, I will listen. Go on."

Around 11:30, Sonic was getting really tired, and Amy's eyes were drooping. There were also three empty tubs of ice cream on the floor, but Amy didn't even care. "I have to go home Amy, but please, if you need to talk to anyone, I will most certainly listen." Amy replied, "Thank you Sonic." "For what Amy?" "For caring when no one else will. For listening when others don't. For being here when others aren't." Sonic felt a sense of accomplishment and happiness inside of him. "Alright Amy, good night."

"Good night Sonic." Sonic slipped out the door and drove home, happy that he finally got to talk to a girl. He realized then that maybe, just a little bit, he had some feelings for Amy. "i hope I can keep myself in control. I mean, I am just someone Amy might talk to. Nothing more." Sonic' ears flattened a little as he walked back into his house and fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

"Wow, Sonic is such a nice person. And he thinks I am pretty! And he is kinda cute…" Amy stopped herself. "Woah there hedgehog, don't you realize what is happening? You are falling for him." Amy shook herself a little. 'That's crazy, I am the most popular girl in school! I can't be seen with him!" Yet, the other side of her was prepared this time. "He helped you with the computer. He drove you to school. He went out of his way to help you with math, and he sat here for three hours and listened to you. You need to give him a chance Amy." Amy thought about it for a little bit, but decided it was time for bed and she would worry about it later.

While she was sleeping, the dream she had about Sonic from a couple hours earlier kept replaying in her mind…

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Amy woke up feeling happier than normal. Remembering the events of the previous night, she smiled to herself. "He's cute when he is nervous. And he is so sweet." She rolled out of bed and prepared herself for school. She had a little plan to repay Sonic for everything he did that week, and she was sure he would know how she felt.

Sonic woke up. He had dreams about Amy, about them talking, laughing together. Or watching movies, dancing to music. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was driving him nuts. "I have to tell Amy something", he thought, "Otherwise I am going to go nuts." It was risky. He finally met a girl and talked to her. She was so nice. He didn't want to lose that. Hell, if anything he had a friend. He just shrugged it off as usual, getting himself ready for the day.

Sonic got himself to school and was at his locker, grabbing all of his books. He closed his locker to see a pretty pink hedgehog with dark eyeliner and and bright green eyes staring at him. "Hey Sonic. I wanted to see what you were doing this evening. Maybe we could do something?" She batted her eyes for effect.

Sonic thought she was so beautiful. He snapped out of his little chance. "Uhh, sure. I don't really do much of anything to be honest." Was the room getting really hot? "Damn, I feel like I am on fire. The things this girl does to me and I hardly even know her." Amy noticed he was getting really red. Her plan seemed to be working well. "I'll see you at 7 tonight Sonic." She winked at him, then strolled down to her next class, swaying her hips.

Sonic's eyes were glued to her ass, he could feel his pants getting tight and uncomfortable. He never felt this way before. He made his way to his class quickly and sat down, hiding his pants. He just needed to survive the day.

- 7:00 PM -

Sonic pulled into her driveway. He was never told what to wear, so he wore dark jeans and a tight white T-Shirt. He was feeling bold, so he was feeling a little elated. He got out of the car and waked up to the door. Sonic's legs grew weak as he took in what he saw when the door opened. Standing there was not the pink hedgehog he knew. Amy was wearing dark eyeliner, and rose red lipstick. She was wearing short jean shorts, a white tank top with matching white bra under it; her bare midriff showing.

Although Sonic had no fashion sense, he was quite captivated by what he saw. His eyes grew wide and his face turned beet red. His jeans were quickly becoming uncomfortable again. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "O…Okay Amy, where to?" "In the car Sonic. I'll just direct you on where to go." Sonic and Amy got in their respective sides of the car and they drove off.

10 Minutes Later

"Okay, we are here." Sonic looked up. They were at a bowling Alley. He hadn't been bowling for years. They both got out of the car and they walked in. They got their shoes and paid for their games, then went to their lane. They both got changed, inputted their names in the computer, and picked out which bowling ball they wanted. Amy was up first.

"I'm not very good, so you might have to help me." She winked. Sonic blushed a little. Amy went to throw the ball down, making sure to bend down and stick her butt in the air. Sonic couldn't help but stare at her butt. His head was spinning a little, and he could tell his hormones were raging. Amy threw the ball down the lane, knocking down 4 pins. She walked back over. "See? I told you I wasn't very good. Sonic?" Sonic was still in a trance. Amy internally smiled to herself again. She waved her hand in front of Sonic's face.

Sonic snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry Amy, I was a little lost." He could swear there was a hint of a smirk in her expression. "Will you help me?" Amy pleaded with her eyes again. Sonic couldn't resist. He hopped up, took her hand in his, and together they threw the ball down to knock down the rest of the pins.

"Yay! Thanks Sonic!" She smiled her biggest smile and gave him a bone crushing hug. Sonic wasn't expecting it. "I… I can't breath Ames." Amy noticed this name. She liked it a lot. She hoped she would hear it some more. "Oops. Sorry Sonic." She laughed a little, then released her grip on him. Sonic's body relaxed as his lungs filled with air once more.

Sonic wasn't very good, but he managed to knock down 7 pins with the first throw and get the last three with the second throw. Sonic wasn't great, but he could score a few points here and there. Over the course of the night, they talked and laughed a lot. Sonic had so much fun with her. Amy felt herself falling more and more for him. She loved how he smiled and laughed; she thought he was so cute. After three games, they were done and went back to Amy's house.

Once they got there, they both got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Well Amy, thank you for taking me out today. I had a really great time, and I hope we can do it again." Amy's heart beat a little quicker. "He wants to go out again!" she thought to herself. "It sounds like a plan Sonic. Next time though, your turn to pick." Amy got on her tip toes and kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Thanks for everything you did for me this week too." Sonic's cheek tingled. She smiled brightly and turned around to walk into her house when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy?" Sonic said. "Yes Sonic?" She was looking into his green eyes, unable to read them this time.

"NOW SONIC! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!" Sonic took a deep breath, then cupped her face, leaned down, and kissed her in one gesture. Amy's eyes opened wide in surprise, but quickly fluttered shut as her heart pounded out of her chest and she returned the kiss. He was so sweet and tender. Nothing like the other guys she fooled around with. She was so happy. After a moment which seemed like an eternity, they separated, both a little dazed. Sonic was scared.

"Did I cross a line? Did I anger her? I really hope I didn't ruin this." Sonic worried in his head. Amy was just staring at him, a little dazed. "That… was really something Sonic. You just aren't like the other guys." Sonic was unsure how to answer that, but Amy came up and kissed him again. That calmed Sonic's fears. It was so sweet and tender. After another eternity, they separated again.

"Text me when you get home." Amy winked and shut the door to her house. Sonic got in his car and drove home. He had never been so happy in his life, and the fun was just beginning.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank god it's Saturday." Amy thought as she woke up from a another nightmare. She turned and looked at the clock. "7:00 AM? Yeah, back to bed. She looked at her cell phone. "Crap! I fell asleep and Sonic probably texted me." She looked at the phone and Sonic text only a few times. "Hey, I'm home now Amy :)" "Are you still awake?" "LOL, I'm think someone was a little tired. Good night Amy. Thank's for today :)" Amy smiled to herself.

Her mom walked out of her bedroom. "Morning Mom." Amy's mother seemed really out of it. She stumbled over to the sink to get a drink. "Amy, did I come home with someone last night?" "I wouldn't know Mom, I fell asleep early after hanging out with Sonic. "That nerdy kid? Why would you hang out with him? Never mind that. I don't remember anything from yesterday."

"Well, maybe you should go get tested or something. God only knows what they put in your drink this time." Amy's mother got taken advantage of a lot. Between her drinking, and wanting to please men, she got plenty of shit slipped in her drink and plenty of pregnancy scares. Thank god somehow she hasn't caught anything yet.

"Well, I'm going back to bed Amy. You need to do the laundry today; it's not going to do itself." Amy's mom stumbled back to her bed and passed out. "Dumb bitch, how hard would it be to wash your own clothes one day." Amy mumbled to herself. She grabbed her cell phone. "Good morning Sonic, I'm sorry I fell asleep. :( But I have to do some stuff around the house. If you wanted to hang out, you could come to my house. Talk to you later. -Amy" She set the phone down and fell back to sleep.

Sonic got up at around 9, like he usually did on a Saturday. He came downstairs to find his parents making pancakes and sausage. "I love my family." Sonic smiled to himself as he sat down, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Mom, Dad."

"Morning Sonic." They smiled in unison. They wrapped the 4 pancakes around 4 sausages. "Here you go Sonic, just how you like them." Most would never guess, but for how thin and toned Sonic was, his favorite food was Chili Dogs. This was basically the breakfast equivalent of them. Sonic wolfed down his food and went upstairs to take a shower. He looked at his phone beforehand and smiled as some memories came flooding back.

"I might just have to come over today Ames," he thought to himself. He didn't know if she liked that, but she didn't seem to mind, and it rolled right off the tongue. He smiled to himself and hopped in the shower.

11:00 AM

Amy's mother was up and gone. She went to the planning center to get tested and make sure she was okay, then she had to go to work early to start preparing for a big event they were having. Amy quite honestly didn't even understand what her mother did or where she worked, but she really didn't care. She looked at her phone.

"It's okay you fell asleep. I wasn't up too much later. I would love to come over today. Just tell me a time and let me know, and I'll be over :) Good morning to you too" Amy got herself out of bed and got dressed in her lazy day clothes, T-Shirt and sweatpants. She text Sonic back, "Hey, I'm up now. You can come over any time you want."

A few minutes later, after Amy brushed her teeth and put herself together, her phone buzzed. "Would you mind if I came over now?" Amy replied, "Not at all, come on over." Amy set the phone down and went to grab a drink. A few minutes later, Sonic showed up at the door.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Amy let him in, then closed the door behind him. "Nothing much, my mom is out doing stuff, and it's Saturday. Lazy day. Sonic smiled and said, "Well, you want to just watch a movie or something?" "Sure, let's do that." Sonic wasn't much of a movie person, but he figured "Why not, for once I might as well live a little and relax some." "Sure Amy, what movie?"

"Let's watch Pitch Perfect," Amy said with a smile on her face. "Dammit." Sonic mentally groaned inside, but kept a forced smile on his face. "Sure, we can watch that." Sonic's teeth were slightly gritted.

"YAY!" Amy was jumping up and down like a little child. Sonic thought she looked cute that way. He mentally prepared himself and sat down on the couch. Amy put the movie in the DVD player and grabbed the remote.

"Sonic?" He turned his head to meet her lips. That same mind blurring feeling was brought back from yesterday as Sonic slowly pushed Amy back unconsciously and got on top of her. It quickly got deeper, and Sonic was surprised he even knew what he was doing for having no experience. He could feel himself heating up and his shorts were starting to become uncomfortable. "Wait, oh crap." Sonic pulled off of Amy.

It was clear they were both in a daze, but Sonic started apologizing, "I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to get all excited and stuff, I hope you don't take that the wrong way…" Amy just pulled him back down and kissed him some more. She knew he had the right intentions. She just had this gut feeling. Amy stopped once more.

"It's okay Sonic, I know what your intentions are. Please don't worry about it." Amy's eyes were full of understanding. Sonic felt relieved by this. "Okay Amy, thank you. Now, let's watch the movie." Amy grabbed the remote and pressed play.

By the end of the movie, Amy had fallen asleep in Sonic's arms and he could feel himself drooping…

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic had fallen asleep on Amy's couch, her body securely in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, getting the best sleep she had ever gotten in a while. She woke up to see a bunch of blue fur and smiled.

"Good morning Sonic." She quietly purred into his ear. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the small amount of light in the room.

"Good morning Amy." He then felt alarm set in. "I'm not in my house. Shit…" He looked at his phone to see a few texts and calls from his mother. "Hope you are having fun." "When are you coming home?" "Sonic, why won't you answer me?" "Sonic, are you ok?"

He bolted up and startled Amy, then quickly put himself together. "I'm sorry Amy, but I can really be doing this sleeping here thing. I'll let you know whats happening after my parents have a little talk with me." With that, he turned into a blur blur, rushing int his car and flying down the street. Amy was a little stunned by the whole thing.

"I really don't want him to get in trouble. God, that was so nice though. I don't think I've slept like that in forever." She looked at the clock and saw it was around 9:45. "Hmm, I wonder if Mom is home." She crept up to her door and noticed she was gone, with no car in the driveway. "Hope she had fun." She thought depressedly. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello, I'm back." Her mother looked like a train wreck. Bruises and scratches were all over her body. Her one eye was swollen and black. It was obvious she either got in a fight or was beaten by some guy. "JESUS MOM! Are you ok?!" Amy practically ran to her and looked at all the markings.

"It's really not that bad, I'll be okay. Besides, it is Sunday. I have time to recover." Amy pulled her to the couch an ordered her to sit down. "Amy, I don't have time…" Amy put a finger to her mother's lips. "Sit." Amy's mother, weary from the previous couple hours, just agreed and Amy got the first aid kit. Ever since she was a kid, she always had a motherly instinct to treat this sort of thing and make sure she fixed people up. "Maybe I should pursue nursing in college…" Amy thought as she dabbed, poured, wiped, and rubbed first aid an medication all over her.

After about 30 minutes, her mother was looking better. "Thank you Amy." Amy now sat next to her. "Okay, so what exactly went on last night?" Amy's mother didn't want to look at her. "Let's just say I was at a bar, and some guy picked me up. We did things, and he wanted me to stay, but I wanted to leave. Basically, he forced me to have more sex and in the process, all this happened." Amy's mother had tears in her eyes. "You need to go to the police station and file something Mom. This is not good." "I don't want him to hurt me any more Amy! He knows where I work, and I'm sure can figure out where I live." Amy sighed in protest. "No wonder you never fix anything."

"What was that?!" Amy's mom practically screamed. Amy could feel anger welling up from where it had been tucked away. "You never fix anything Mom! You just go out and let people do things to you! You let them beat you, rape you, use you! I practically fend for myself around here! I hardly share a relationship with you! You live in fear! You never can fix anything because you have no confidence to do it." Amy could feel tears of her own working their way to her eyes. "I need to go take a walk for a while." She threw on a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt and slammed the front door.

Amy's mother just stared at the door for a while. "Maybe she is right, things aren't so hot in my life." She got up and walked over to the bathroom to shower and clean herself up.

"Mom? Mom!" Sonic practically burst through the door. His parents were in the family room.

"Sonic! Thank god you are alright!" His mother came up and squeezed all the organs out of his body. "Don't ever do that again, your father and I were very worried!" His mother let go of him.

"Sonic, why didn't you come home last night?" His father looked at him. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad, we were watching a movie and just fell asleep on the couch. I meant to come home last night, but I don't know what happened."

"Well, we don't want that to be regular. You know better than that." His father had a serious look on his face. He didn't seem mad though. "You weren't doing anything, were you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, I can promise you I did nothing of that sort, and if for some reason that ever came up, I would be using protection and be very smart about it." Sonic's dad lowered his eyebrow. "Okay Sonic, let's just try not to do that again alright?" "Okay Dad, I won't." Sonic's mother hugged him again.

"Well, at least you are alright and safe." Sonic's parents walked away. "Well, that wasn't too awful." He walked upstairs and showered. He heard his phone buzz on the counter. After getting out and drying off some, he looked at it. It was from Amy.

"Sonic, where are you? My mother really pissed me off, so I left for a little while. Do you want to hang out at the park or something?" Sonic figured this would be his chance to introduce her to his parents. "What if you come over my house? That way my parents can meet you." Sonic got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Sure, I'll come over. Whats your address?" Sonic gave it to her, then went downstairs.

"Okay, so I guess Amy was walking around and she was going to stop by. Would you be okay with that?" His mother nodded, obviously calmed now that Sonic was okay. His father nodded as well. "Just remember what I told you when you decide to escape somewhere." His mother looked at Sonic. "Yes, remember what he said. You've only known her for a couple days."

"I know guys, I won't be doing anything stupid." Sonic knew the repercussions of doing that willy nilly, and knew how to at least keep things safe. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door to see his pink friend. "Hey Amy, come on in." She seemed a little tense, but judging from the previous text conversation, he could understand why. She took off her shoes and buried her head in his chest for a moment. Sonic looked to make sure his parents couldn't see. It's not like he officially asked her to be his girlfriend or something and he didn't want them getting the wrong idea.

Amy picked her head up and she went with Sonic to the living room. She met them officially and they talked for a little bit, then her and Sonic went up to his room. "They seem so adorable together" his mom said. "I just hope the boy remembers what we said." The mother nodded her head.

Sonic and Amy walked up to his bedroom. "I'm sorry, its a little messy. I haven't cleaned in a while." Sonic had a TV, his bed, and a bunch of computer boxes, parts, wires, and other related items all over the place. After all, he was the head of IT, and his room sure looked the part. "Your parents didn't get very mad at you did they?" Amy drooped her head a little.

"Nah, they were just worried. And my dad thinks we are doing things. But I calmly assured him that was not the case." "Okay, that makes me feel a little better." Amy laid down on his bed, which was queen size. Sonic laid down next to her, and put his arm over her while lying on his side. He had to say, in one week, this girl sure had changed him. He just hoped that wouldn't come back to bite him. "You are so beautiful, Amy." Sonic just stared at her, it was a little hard to pull away.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not that good looking. People just think I'm pretty enough to screw around with." Amy always felt inferior and insecure about herself. Makeup was definitely her best friend. Besides, most people only said she was pretty because they just wanted to get her clothes off. At least she was better than that, because she knew up until she met this blue hedgehog, thats all the guys ever wanted.

"Really Amy, I mean it. You really are beautiful, and no, I am not just saying that to get your clothes off. It's hard to look away sometimes, and your eyes always seem to pull me in and blow me away." Sonic felt a little embarrassed, but kept going. "And I like your hair, how it only gets in your eyes a little, and…" Amy was quite flattered. She didn't know he noticed these things; she didn't even know him herself. She put a finger to his lips, got on top of them, and kissed him.

"Good thing the door is shut" thought Sonic was she was practically straddling him and holding his arms at his sides, kissing him passionately. She kept doing so, then rolled them over so Sonic was on top. He felt a little daring and moved to her neck. She started purring uncontrollably, her mind becoming clouded as she struggled to keep any rational thought. Just as she was about to break, he stopped and moved to her stomach. She could feel herself heating up, and her bottom half getting wet.

Sonic's heart was racing a mile a minute. He could tell she liked what he was doing, and he felt the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He continued to kiss her stomach when he noticed she pulled her shirt off. Sonic turned a little pink, but moved his way up around her bra. He kissed her around the outer edge of it, her breath slightly hitching. He reached around and fumbled with the clasp, but finally got it off.

Amy felt her bra come off, and sudden felt a little self conscience. No boy had ever seen her like this before. She opened her eyes a little to see the desire in Sonic's eyes as he grabbed both her breasts and kneaded them slightly, but gently. Her mind was fairly fogged at this point, find it hard to focus on anything but the wonderful feelings emanating from her body. Sonic wrapped his mouth around her nipple and she moaned as he dragged his teeth across gently. She felt herself getting soaked.

Sonic's pants were incredibly uncomfortable. He was too busy to care though, as he continued to direct all his attention to her breasts. "God Amy, you are so beautiful…" He breathed as he continued to play with her breasts. He moved his arms a little when he happened to feel how wet she was. Just him dragging his hand unconsciously over it set her into a little pleasurable spasm. "Sonic," she moaned, "It's so wet. Please, do something about it." Her eyes were shut as she continued to moan and pant.

Sonic pulled off her shorts and undergarments to reveal the source of the waterfall that was practically coming out of her. "Thank God for sex ed and wikipedia…" thought Sonic as he went for the love button and wrapped his mouth around it. Amy moaned loudly in pleasure as her mind completely fogged over, and all she could focus on was the spot in-between her legs. It felt like a spring was being pushed together, and she felt this churning in her lower stomach as she felt her lower body tense. Just as she felt like she was going to snap, she released and pressed her legs together. Sonic only went faster as her strong first orgasm washed over her.

Amy just laid there, unable to move her legs or anything. She just had a peaceful look on her face. "You okay Amy?" Sonic whispered in her ear. Amy could only nod, as her mouth refused to speak. He laid next to her and held her for a couple minutes.

"He thinks I am beautiful. All of me. Wow…" Amy thought in her head. No one had ever said those kinds of things before. Nor would've any of those guys meant it anyway. She opened her eyes a little after a few minutes and turned to him to see a bulge in his jeans. "I want it now Sonic. I want you, to make me yours."

Sonic stood up from the bed and opened his drawer. Inside, was one condom he had always hoped he would use in high school, at least once. "Even nerds have desires," he thought as he pulled everything off and got back on the bed. Amy, still laying in her position, opened her legs a little, as Sonic slipped the rubber on himself. He positioned himself carefully. "I'll be slow," Sonic said. Amy nodded and he slowly entered. Amy felt a little pain as he tore open the wall inside her.

"Amy, are you okay?" Amy just nodded and said, "Don't stop, keep going." Sonic went in and out a couple times, and the pained washed away quickly and was replaced with great pleasure as he hit the little button inside of her. He quicker his pace a little, and Amy felt that familiar tense feeling, but now a lot stronger. "God Sonic, don't stop!" She practically yelled. Sonic was moving faster and faster as dug her nails into his back, her body squirming involuntarily. She then opened her eyes wide, digging in so hard she drew blood. "Sonic!" She moaned his name out as he continued hitting the button, making her jerk uncontrollably with pleasure.

Sonic felt the tension in his lower half and once Amy clamped down on him, that squeezed it out. He spilt all his seed into the rubber and collapsed next to her. They just laid there for a moment, then he got up and discarded the rubber and cleaned himself up. He went to get dressed and help her get dressed again.

"Sonic, that… was… amazing…" Amy said, still a little dazed and laying in his arms on the bed. He couldn't believe what he had just did, but he did it. "I know Amy, I could've never imagined anything better." She hugged him tightly, and they turned the TV on to see what was playing.

"Amy?" Sonic asked. "Yes, Sonic?" Sonic got a little nervous. "Would, would you like to be my girlfriend?" It finally came out of him. She snuggled up to him, kissed him on the lips, and said, "I don't think I could possibly refuse that." Sonic relaxed and sighed. He finally had a girlfriend. And even thought it was the "hottest" girl in school, he knew her to be much better than that. He sighed again contently and pulled her close to him, and they watched TV for a little while. After all, they were both exhausted from their little adventure. But now, they were each other's.

End Chapter 8


End file.
